


And They Were Roommates

by artificialalexandria



Category: The Boulet Brothers' Dragula RPF
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Jayy just moved into a new home with a new roommate who he's never met before. Shit could get real interesting.
Relationships: Victoria Elizabeth Black/Dahli
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Jayy was moving into a new home today with someone he'd never met before. He'd toured the place and loved it, but the roommate was not home at the time. The person giving the tour had mentioned something about performing or whatever. Jayy hadn't been listening. He carried the first box up to the door and unlocked it with his key.

"Oh, hi, Jayy," Demetrio looked at him in shock. "Are you the new roomie?"

"Yes, that's why I have a box in my hand," Jayy looked at him, confused. "How did you know my name but not the fact I'm your roommate?"

"You're kinda famous and shit," Demetrio pointed out.

"I forget sometimes," Jayy shrugged.

Demetrio laughed. "Want some help moving your stuff in?"

"Sure," Jayy sat the box on the table. "Just show me to my room so I can set this down and then we'll get to work."

"Right this way," Demetrio smiled. "I'm Demetrio, by the way."

"Oh shit, Jayy laughed. "I hadn't realized I didn't even ask."

"It's alright," Demetrio said. "Here's your room."

Demetrio opened the door for Jayy and Jayy sat the box down on the bed. Then, the two of them headed back outside to grab more boxes from the moving van.

"Why did you suddenly need a new roommate?" Jayy asked as they were carrying boxes inside.

"My ex moved out," Demetrio shrugged. "No big deal."

"Alright then," Jayy laughed loudly. "Glad I asked."

Once they were finished, they sat down on the couch together so they could talk and get to know each other better. They both acquired some alcohol to make it more interesting.

"So," Demetrio sipped his drink. "How's your OnlyFans going?"

Jayy nearly choked. "You know about that?"

"I don't subscribe cause I'm broke as hell," Demetrio explained. "But I'm aware of its existence."

"Thank God," Jayy laughed. "I was like this is gonna be an awkward first night if you tell me you've been looking at my dick for over a year."

"I mean I might've been if I had the money," Demetrio shrugged.

"Damn it," Jayy took another sip of whiskey. "Just don't go peeping in on me when I'm in the shower or you know, masturbating or something."

"Can do," Demetrio laughed. "I do have boundaries."

"I'm just saying," Jayy threw his arms up. "You're the one who wishes you had the money to look at my sex tapes."

"You never answered my question."

"Oh yeah," Jayy said. "It's going good, I guess. I make a lot of money."

"That's great," Demetrio smiled. "Between that and drag, you're doing pretty good financially, huh?"

"Yeah you could say that," Jayy laughed. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I do drag too," Demetrio sipped his drink.

"Oh, really?" Jayy turned towards him. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Demetrio smiled brightly. "I guess we got kinda lucky we ended up as roommates."

"I don't know just yet," Jayy teased him. "I'm still stuck on the OnlyFans thing."

Demetrio rolled his eyes. "You'll get over it."

"I like you," Jayy laughed. "You can keep up with my humor and that's hard for me to find."

"Why thank you," Demetrio bowed dramatically. "I try my best."

Eventually, the two of them passed out on the couch. They wouldn't remember most of their conversation in the morning, but it had been a great night overall. They'd basically spent the night discussing their goals for their drag personas and just life in general.

~~~

"So how are you liking your new home so far?" Demetrio asked once they were rehydrated and longer feeling hungover.

"This is a nice place," Jayy nodded. "And I guess you're not so bad."

Demetrio laughed. "Thanks, I appreciate that, roomie."

"Gross," Jayy rolled his eyes. "That's the worst word on the planet."

"It's one big cringefest in this house," Demetrio shrugged. "Gotta get used to it."

"I'm about to roomie my foot up your ass," Jayy snarled. 

"Try it," Demetrio cackled. "I might like it."

"You're terrible," Jayy fake gagged. "I regret moving here."

"You'll be fine," Demetrio got up and headed for the fridge. "You want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, sure," Jayy grabbed his cigarettes from the counter along with his lighter. "Hey, do you mind if I smoke in here?"

"I do it all the time," Demetrio shrugged as he grabbed the carton of eggs. "So I don't see why not."

Jayy struck his lighter and lit a cigarette. "I love it here."

Demetrio laughed. "I thought you regretted moving in?"

"I changed my mind," Jayy said. "You let me smoke here, so I'm all good now."

Demetrio got the stove hot and started cooking scrambled eggs. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was currently standing in his kitchen cooking for his idol. Not only that, but they were now roommates and he was actually able to spend time with him and get to know him.

Demetrio divided up the eggs between the two of them and handed Jayy a plate. "There ya go."

"Thanks," Jayy was finished with his cigarette by then and had been waiting patiently for food. "If these aren't good, I'm moving out for real this time."

"So dramatic," Demetrio laughed. "I swear they're good."

Jayy took a bite and nodded in approval. "You're right. They are pretty good."

"Thank you," Demetrio sat down at the table. "I did my best."

"Hey," Jayy paused and dropped his fork. "Why don't you have your own OnlyFans?"

"For one, I'm not nearly popular enough," Demetrio explained. "And two, I just never really saw a need to have one."

"I see," Jayy nodded. "Well don't think I'm gonna stop mine just because I moved here."

"I don't," Demetrio laughed. 

"And like I said," Jayy pointed a finger at him. "No peeping."

Demetrio held his hands up. "I swear I won't."

"Good," Jayy smiled. "Then we should end up being great friends, or at least be able to live together in peace."

"God, I hope so," Demetrio rolled his eyes playfully. "I'd hate to have to find another roommate."


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks later, all was going well. Jayy and Demetrio got along well and they hadn’t had any fights or arguments yet. A lot of their time had been spent preparing for gigs, but now they had a dry spell in their bookings and they were bored. And boredom usually leads to trouble.

"What are you up to, darling?" Jayy asked as he sat next to Demetrio on the couch.

"Just watching RuPaul's Drag Race," Demetrio explained. "I'm behind on the current season."

"How many more episodes do you have to watch?" Jayy asked.

"Just one more," Demetrio leaned back against the couch.

"Good," Jayy got up and headed to the fridge for a drink. "Cause I'm hella bored."

"I will be after this," Demetrio laughed. "There's nothing to do around here."

Jayy and Demetrio shared drinks just as they had almost every night they'd lived together. This was just a typical day for the two of them.

"Can I just say," Jayy turned to face Demetrio. "I love your hair. I think it's the coolest shit ever."

Demetrio laughed. "Thank you."

"So," Jayy took another sip. "Are you a top or a bottom, miss thang?"

"Top," Demetrio said. "Hella top."

"That shit aint gonna work," Jayy protested. "Cause I'm a top too."

"Oh, so you were going to put me on your OnlyFans?" Demetrio asked, laughing loudly.

"Hell no, I wasn't," Jayy looked at him in disgust. "I was just asking for future references."

"Oh," Demetrio smirked. "So you would fuck me?"

"I'm not saying no," Jayy laughed. "But I'm not saying yes either."

"I'll take that,' Demetrio shrugged. "A maybe is better than nothing."

"I said I like your hair," Jayy said. "So what do you like about me?"

"The tattoos," Demetrio nodded. "Definitely the tattoos."

"Interesting," Jayy laughed and took another sip of his drink. "Well guess what. I'm just drunk enough to give you a little something."

"And what's that?" Demetrio asked.

Jayy leaned in close and turned Demetrio's head to face his own. They locked eyes for a moment and it seemed to go on forever. Then, Jayy leaned in and pressed his lips against Demetrio's. Their lips moved against each other roughly and Jayy slipped his hand under Demetrio's shirt, running his hand up his stomach and to his chest.

"Shit," Demetrio mumbled as he pulled away to look at his ringing cell phone. "I'm sorry, I've gotta answer this. It's my mom."

Jayy was disappointed, but he just shrugged. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll be here when you get back."

Jayy turned his attention to the television and flipped through the channels. He ended up on Family Guy, which he didn't mind at all because he actually liked the show. However, he couldn't focus much on the show because he was his typical drunk self, as in drunk and horny. He was trying his best to contain himself because he couldn't imagine being fuck buddies with his roommate this early into living together.

Jayy headed to his room and got ready to crash. He imagined Demetrio wouldn't be back before them. Yet, as soon as he flopped down on the bed, Demetrio was standing in his doorway.

"Come here," Jayy said firmly.

"Making demands now, are we?" Demetrio laughed.

Jayy rolled his eyes. "Just get over here."

Demetrio practically ran over to the bed and climbed on top of Jayy. Their lips touched before Demetrio was even fully on the bed. Jayy put his hands on Demetrio's back and they slowly wandered down. Jayy slid his hands into Demetrio's pants and grabbed his ass, making him grunt into the kiss. Demetrio grinded against him, their hard-ons rubbing against each other and causing involuntary moans from the both of them. Demetrio kissed along Jayy's neck and jawline.

"Ugh," Jayy groaned. "I wish I wasn't way too drunk and tired for this. I think I'd probably fall asleep though."

"Yeah, me too," Demetrio sat beside him on the bed and yawned. "It's too bad. I think we were about to figure out who is the more dominant dom top."

"Me, obviously." Jayy laughed, followed by a yawn. 

"I think we'll have to fight for it," Demetrio smirked. "You know, when we're not too drunk and tired to fuck."

"I'll fight you for it any day," Jayy rolled on his side and put his hand on Demetrio's thigh. "And win."

"We'll see," Demetrio laughed. "One day."

"This is gonna end up being one interesting living situation," Jayy yawned once more. "And honestly I don't care as long as I get what I need. Sex and food."

Demetrio smiled and kissed him. "I can supply both of those things. You just say the word and we can hook up any time."

"Good to know," Jayy nodded. "Might even try it out tomorrow once this hangover wears off."

"I would love that," Demetrio said, and Jayy moved his hand up Demetrio's thigh. "If your hand gets any closer, I might have to fight off sleep and try it out now."

Jayy teasingly moved his hand even closer to Demetrio's bulge. Demetrio involuntarily thrust his hips upwards, trying to feel something. Jayy moved his hand away.

"You'll just have to wait," Jayy shrugged. "I'm too tired even for a handie right now."

"Fair enough," Demetrio started to get up but Jayy pulled him back down.

"Don't leave," Jayy said, followed by another yawn. "Sleep here with me."

"I can do that," Demetrio whispered. "As long as you let me be the big spoon."

"Fine, whatever," Jayy groaned. "Just don't go anywhere."

Jayy turned to face away from Demetrio, and Demetrio snaked an arm around his waist. They closed their eyes and tried to focus on literally anything but how turned on they were by each other in that moment. Eventually, they were both able to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jayy woke up the next morning, Demetrio was already up and out of bed. He rolled over and Demetrio appeared in the doorway with a bottle of water.

"Here you go," Demetrio said as he tossed it to him.

“Thanks,” Jayy opened the bottle and drank from it. His head was pounding.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Demetrio asked, laying next to Jayy on the bed. 

Jayy rolled over to face him. “Yeah, I remember everything. Why?”

“Just wondering,” Demetrio smiled. “Did you mean any of it, or were you just drunk and horny?”

“I never say anything I don’t mean, Demetrio,” Jayy said quietly, almost a whisper.

“What are we even doing?” Demetrio asked. “Like, are we friends with benefits or what?”

“We’re alcoholics,” Jayy laughed and patted the spot beside him on the bed.

Demetrio lay down beside him and sighed. “That’s it?”

“Why do we have to put labels on it?” Jayy asked. “Especially when we haven’t even started whatever we’re doing yet.”

“So…” Demetrio rolled on his side so that he could face Jayy. “When are we gonna start it?”

“Eh,” Jayy shrugged. “Maybe today, maybe next week.”

Demetrio laughed and playfully punched Jayy’s arm. “Whatever, you tease. Just let me know when.”

“I’m the drunk horndog,” Jayy laughed. “But you’re the sober horndog.”

Demetrio shrugged. “What can I say? Sometimes you just really need it.”

~~~

Three days later, Demetrio was home alone while Jayy was out grocery shopping. He’d sent him out with a list of what they needed, so Demetrio didn’t feel the need to go with him. Demetrio climbed into the shower to wash off the stress of the day after he'd taken some photos in drag.

Demetrio turned on the water and climbed in. As he washed off all of the remaining makeup, he thought about everything that went down with Jayy the night before. It turned him on to think about how he had almost hooked up with the hot guy he’d looked up to for years that had, by some twist of fate, become his roommate. Demetrio leaned back against the wall and wrapped his hand around his cock. He jerked it slowly as he thought about topping Jayy.

“Demetrio,” Jayy called from the kitchen as he sat the groceries down on the kitchen table.

“Damn it,” Demetrio cursed under his breath. “Why did he have to come back before I finished, the god damn tease.”

“Demetrio,” Jayy said again before poking his head into the shower.

“Jayy!” Demetrio covered himself with his hands the best he could. “What are you doing?!”

“Were you just-” Jayy stopped himself and shook his head. “Nevermind, I don’t wanna know.”

Demetrio laughed as Jayy walked out of the bathroom. “I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t such a fucking tease!”

“Fuck you,” Jayy closed the bathroom door.

Demtrio got out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. He put on a set of clean clothes and made his way down the hall to Jayy’s room. Jayy was laying on the bed looking at his phone.

“So?” Demetrio asked, leaning against the doorway.

Jayy sat up. “So what, dickhead?”

“Did you see anything?” Demetrio asked.

“I saw everything.” Jayy laughed. “You have terrible reflexes.”

“And?” Demetrio sat next to him on the bed. “You like what you see?”

“Fuck off,” Jayy playfully pushed him. “We’re not doing this again.”

“Why not?” Demetrio asked, laughing, “Last night you were all for it.”

“What were you thinking about anyway?” Jayy threw his legs over the side of the bed so that he was sitting beside Demetrio.

“You,” Demetrio looked at Jayy, trying to gauge his reaction.

Jayy scrunched up his face. “What about me?”

“Just thinking about last night,” Demetrio shrugged. “And wondering what it would be like to top you.”

“Like you’ll ever find out,” Jayy cackled loudly. “Shower thoughts are as close as you’ll ever get to this ass.”

“Fine,” Demetrio laughed and stood up. “Suit yourself, asshole.”

“If we ever fucked,” Jayy picked up a cigarette from his nightstand. “I would definitely be on top.”

“Not true,” Demetrio stopped in the doorway. “We can agree to disagree all day long, but eventually we’re gonna find out. I’ll fight you for it as hard as I can.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jayy lit his cigarette and took a long drag. “If I ever get in the mood.”

Demetrio had no clue what was actually going on in Jayy’s head. All along, Jayy had just been fucking with his mind just to see how much he could tease Demetrio before he gave up. Jayy wanted it just as much as Demetrio did, but he would never tell Demetrio that. Jayy took a deep breath and lay back down on the bed. He grabbed his phone and continued smoking his cigarette, trying to put his mind on anything in the world but fucking Demetrio.

Jayy scrolled through his instagram feed and one of Demetrio’s drag photos came up. Jayy cursed under his breath. He was trying to avoid Demetrio and here he was invading his newsfeed. Jayy knew that he was eventually going to have to face whatever he was feeling towards Demetrio, whether sexual or romantic. However, right now he just wanted to avoid it all and keep pretending nothing was happening.

“Jayy,” Demetrio said, reappearing in the doorway.

“What, Demetrio?” Jayy asked without looking up from his phone.

“You never put up any of the groceries,” Demetrio smiled. “You must’ve come straight to look for me.”

“Shit,” Jayy jumped out of bed and ran to the doorway. “Get out of my way so I can do it.”

“At least let me help you,” Demetrio laughed and followed him to the kitchen.

“Fine,” Jayy sighed. “Do whatever you want. Just stay out of my way.”

“Fiesty,” Demetrio laughed again, beginning to help him put things away. 

“Shut up,” Jayy rolled his eyes. “You’re so annoying sometimes.”

“You’re welcome,” Demetrio shrugged. “Glad I could provide you entertainment.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jayy snuck into Demetrio's room while he was asleep. He made his way over to the bed and carefully slid in so that he wouldn't wake Demetrio up. Jayy snaked his arm around Demetrio's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Jayy," Demetrio said sleepily. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was trying not to wake you up," Jayy laughed softly.

"Are you just here to tease me again?" Demetrio rolled over to face him.

"No," Jayy smiled.

Demetrio scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "Then why are you here?"

"This is why we haven't fucked yet," Jayy laughed. "You ask too many questions."

"Fine," Demetrio smirked. "I'll stop asking questions."

Jayy pressed his lips against Demetrio's, kissing him roughly. They both struggled to assert dominance over the other, both of them trying to push the other down. Eventually, Jayy ended up sitting on Demetrio's stomach.

"Alright," Demetrio panted. "I give up."

"Let's agree to switch every time," Jayy laughed. "We'll both be too tired to fuck if we keep doing this."

"Fine," Demetrio took a deep breath. "Just get on with it already. You've been torturing me for days."

Jayy moved down so that he could kiss Demetrio's neck. Demetrio turned his head to the side to give him better access. Jayy hit a sweet spot, making Demetrio moan out and buck his hips. Jayy laughed and moved down to his collarbone. He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Sit up, baby," Jayy whispered in Demetrio's ear. "Let me take your shirt off."

Demetrio sat up and they kissed briefly before Jayy took Demetrio's shirt off. Jayy pushed him back down and kissed him roughly. Demetrio fumbled with the button on Jayy's pants, trying to get them off as soon as possible.

"I was just messing with you this whole home," Jayy said a couple minutes later as he was pulling Demetrio's pants off. "I wanted it just as bad as you did, but I didn't want you to know that."

"Fucking shit, Jayy," Demetrio put his hand on Jayy's stomach. "You put me through all that for nothing?"

"No," Jayy laughed. "It'll be better now that I made you wait."

Demetrio rolled his eyes. "Just fuck me already."

"Give me some fucking lube then," Jayy smirked.

Demetrio slid open the drawer on the nightstand. He threw the bottle of lube at Jayy, who caught it effortlessly. He pushed Demetrio's legs open more and slathered lube on his dick. Jayy lined himself up with Demetrio's hole and pushed in slowly. Demetrio groaned softly and put his hand on Jayy's shoulder.

"Fuck," Jayy whispered, leaning down against Demetrio's ear. "Definitely worth the wait."

Jayy started pounding him as hard and fast as he could. Demetrio was trying his best to be quiet, but strangled moans escaped his throat as Jayy gave it all he had. Jayy bit down on his neck gently, making him give up and let out all of his moans.

"Jayy," Demetrio panted. "I'm close, baby."

"Good," Jayy took a deep breath. "So am I."

Jayy took Demetrio's cock in his hand and jerked it fast. Demetrio moaned loudly before cumming all over his stomach. Jayy grunted and came inside of him.

"Shit," Jayy panted. "Totally worth it."

"Yeah it was," Demetrio laughed followed by a groan. "Shit I'm sore as a bitch already."

Jayy laughed. "You're welcome."

"Your turn next time," Demetrio winked.

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes. "I know."

~~~

Jayy and Demetrio cuddled up and went back to sleep after having sex. When they woke up again, the sun was up and it was shining through the window in Demetrio's bedroom. Demetrio rolled over and kissed Jayy softly, waking him up.

"Good morning sunshine," Demetrio said as Jayy opened his eyes.

"Fuck off," Jayy rubbed his eyes. "This is just a sex thing, not a relationship. Clear?"

"Yeah," Demetrio said. "Got it."

"That's what you want, right?" Jayy asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," Demetrio laughed. "You forget I just got out of a relationship before you moved in. I'm not interested in doing that again any time soon."

"Cool," Jayy smiled. "This should be a great friendship."

"Hey," Demetrio climbed out of bed and got dressed. "I have a project coming up soon. I might be gone for a while."

"Alright," Jayy shrugged. "Fine with me."

Unbeknownst to them, the two of them auditioned for the same television show without knowing it. They were sworn to secrecy, so they couldn't even tell each other regardless of whether they lived together or not.

"Get your clothes on," Demetrio laughed. "Don't sit on the edge of my bed naked all day. It's tempting."

"Oh really?" Jayy asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Demetrio threw Jayy's clothes at him. "I don't have time. I have to pack."

"Fine," Jayy held his hands up and started getting dressed. "I'll get out of your way then."

Jayy headed back to his room and started packing his own things. He hoped Demetrio wouldn't walk in and see him. He didn't want him to ask questions. Jayy packed his suitcase and shoved it in his closet so Demetrio wouldn't see.

"Let's go and win this shit," Jayy mumbled under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayy and Demetrio arrived at the hotel they would be staying in, neither of them knowing that the other was there. Demetrio was brought into the room first and informed that he would be getting a roommate later on. He wondered who he would be rooming with and hoped it would be someone he got along with. He started unpacking his things and settled into bed to watch television.

“Victoria,” A production assistant knocked on his door, calling him by his drag name. “Your roommate is here.”

“Come on in,” Demetrio replied, not turning away from the television.

The door opened and Demetrio looked up. “Jayy?”

“I didn’t know you auditioned for Dragula too,” Jayy nearly dropped his bags in the door way due to shock.

Demetrio stood up. “I didn’t know you did either.”

“At least I have a roommate I know I’ll get along with,” Jayy laughed.

“I was thinking exactly the same thing,” Demetrio smiled and nodded. “This is perfect.”

“You two know each other?” The production assistant asked.

“We’re roommates,” Demetrio explained, laughing. “He just moved into my apartment about a month ago.”

“I’m gonna check in with the Boulets to make sure that’s not an issue,” The production assistant told them. “But I’m sure it’s fine.”

Jayy shrugged as the production assistant left. “It’s not every day that roommates end up on a television competition together.”

~~~

Jayy and Demetrio were allowed to room together, which they were excited about. Not only did they get to compete against each other, but they got to continue hanging out as roommates throughout the competition, just like at home.

For their introductions into the competition, each of the contestants had to emerge from a body bag. None of them knew who the others were, other than Jayy and Demetrio.

As they were let out of the bags one by one, they all looked around as they waited for the Boulets to arrive. Then they walked over and lined up in front of them. They were challenged to chug blood and see who could finish the fastest. Jayy and Demetrio were the last two to finish, which meant Demetrio had to give Monikke a foot massage.

In the boudoir, everyone started introducing themselves. A couple of arguments broke out because some of the girls already knew each other. Jayy just listened and rolled his eyes and laughed at all of the drama.

For the floor show, the contestants had to serve Cenobite looks. Jayy did his signature pig look and put a big bow in his hair. Demetrio painted his face in blood and had an accessory designed to look like his face. It looked as if his face had been ripped off. Jayy and Demetrio were both in the top five of the challenge. James Majesty won, which confused everyone. They were all sure that Demetrio would've won.

~~~

"It's total bullshit that I didn't win," Demetrio huffed as they got back into their shared hotel room.

"Hey at least the two of us were in the top on the first night," Jayy shrugged and sat down on his bed. "That's all I could hope."

"Then you're not doing it right," Victoria scoffed. "You should be aiming for the win every time."

"You need to de-stress," Jayy smirked and patted the spot beside him. "I can help with that."

Demetrio climbed on top of Jayy and pushed him down on the bed. They quickly undressed each other and moved to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Is this just what we're gonna do every time we get back to the room?" Jayy asked, laughing.

"Of course," Demetrio smiled. "As long as we still agree to switch."

"Deal," Jayy nodded.

Demetrio kissed Jayy as he lined his dick up with his hole. Jayy grunted as Demetrio pushed inside of him. Jayy dug his nails into Demetrio's back as he started thrusting wildly. He tried his best to keep quiet, not wanting anyone to hear them, especially the other contestants. Demetrio leaned over so he could be face to face with Jayy as he fucked him. Topping him was better than Demetrio had imagined in any shower adventure. He grabbed Jayy's hips ans dug his nails in, allowing him to go deeper. Jayy moaned deeply as Demetrio's tip brushed against his prostate. Demetrio angled his hips up and hit that spot again. Jayy was unable to hold back his moans and he soon shot hot cum all over their stomachs. Demetrio pulled out and jerked his cock until he came on Jayy's stomach, moaning softly.

"I definitely don't mind switching with you," Jayy panted, trying to catch his breath. "You know how to make me feel good."

"Good," Demetrio laughed. "Cause I'd hate to have to fight you every night to be on top."

"We know I'd win," Jayy smirked. "I've done it before."

Demetrio lay down beside Jayy. "Yeah, whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

The remaining contestants were taken out to a ghost town on a truck. After they were dumped out of the truck, the two queens to survive extermination arrived. The rest of them stood around and listened to their story about the extermination challenge. Soon, the Boulets arrived in a pretty pink convertible.

The contestants were given the challenge of being ghost town characters. Jayy was excited to show off his shaman look. He thought the judges would love it.

Jayy sat next to Abhora in the boudoir and listened to everyone converse. Demetrio sat across from him and Jayy picked on him for having to rub Monikke's feet. Jayy listened to the drama once again and this time he inserted himself to make fun of the situations. 

Jayy's shaman look served a good performance. He had a lot of fun doing it. Demetrio was a fortune teller whose both burned down. The two of them ended up being in the top once again. They were starting to feel great about their run in the competition and get confident about their journey to the crown. Demetrio won the challenge and he was super excited about it.

The three top queens were allowed to watch the extermination challenge, which was three paintball fights between the six bottom queens. The three of them enjoyed it, clapping and hollering the whole time. Their favorite part was when Bitqh Pudding shot Monikke in the face. No louder screaming had ever been heard on set before.

"Who do you think is gonna go home?" Demetrio asked.

"Monikke," Jayy and Abhora both replied.

"Either her or Erika," Demetria said. "But I'm pretty sure it's gonna be Monikke."

"Too bad we won't find out until tomorrow," Jayy laughed. "I would love to see her reaction when they say she's gotta go."

~~~

Jayy and Demetrio decided to shower together that night. Demetrio lathered up the loofa and rubbed Jayy down. As he was washing his back, Jayy grabbed his hips and pulled him into a kiss. Demetrio continued to scrub him as they kissed.

"Now it's your turn to wash me," Demetrio said once they pulled away.

"I can handle that," Jayy smirked. "Turn around."

Demetrio turned and put his hands on the wall. Jayy got down on his knees and rubbed down Demetrio's legs while he had his free hand on his ass. He leaned in and rimmed him, making Demetrio let out a small moan.

"Not fair," Demetrio groaned. "You didn't have me do anything like this to you."

Jayy stood up and wrapped his arms around Demetrio. "We haven't even gotten started yet, baby."

"Oh, really," Demetrio laughed. "Get to it then."

Jayy reached one hand down and pushed his dick into Demetrio. He kept the other arm around him while he used his hand to jerk his cock. He kissed Demetrio's shoulders, and Demetrio moaned.

"Jayy," Demetrio breathed out. "That's so good, baby."

"Come on, Demetrio," Jayy whispered in his ear.

Demetrio leaned back against Jayy for support as he came on the wall of the shower. Jayy held him up while fucked him, kissing his neck and shoulders. He pulled out just in time to cum all over his back.

"Now I'll wash you for real this time," Jayy kissed Demetrio's shoulder one last time before grabbing the loofa and body wash. He lathered it up and washed him. Demetrio watched in awe of how a man could go from animalistic to caring in the blink of an eye. He never wanted their fling to end.

~~~

"Who lives next to us?" Abhora said from the bathroom.

"I think it's Dahli and Victoria," Erika grabbed a water bottle from their mini fridge.

"Do you think they know we can hear them?" Abhora asked Erika.

"Probably not if they're still making noise every time," Erika laughed. "This is the second night in a row."

"At least we have something against them if they start anything," Abhora shrugged. "But they're pretty cool."

"I feel like it's gonna come up at some point," Erika took a sip out of her water bottle. "And we can tell everybody it's true."

"In what way do you think it's going to come up?" Abhora walked out of the bathroom and back over to her bed.

Erika shrugged. "I just feel like it will."

~~~

Once they were out of the shower and dried off, Jayy and Demetrio climbed into bed together. They spent so much time sleeping in each other's beds that neither of them could remember which bed belonged to who. Demetrio let Jayy be the big spoon for once. Jayy wrapped his arm around Demetrio's bare waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Demetrio lay his arm on top of Jayy's, not wanting him to be able to get away easily.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jayy whispered in his ear, reading his mind.

"Good," Demetrio smiled and rubbed his thumb across Jayy's hand. "Don't leave me until one of us gets eliminated."

"Don't forget our deal," Jayy laughed. "Only sex, nothing else."

"I know," Demetrio sighed. "I just don't wanna be alone here."

"Fair," Jayy snuggled closer. "I don't either."


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived for the third episode, they noticed that Monikke had been eliminated. That surprised no one at all. They didn't have much time to discuss the extermination before Boulets put up a message on the screen. They had to perform as a rock band for the next challenge. Demetrio and Bitqh were picked as the leaders of the two bands.

Disasterina asked Jayy about being in a band in the past. Jayy explained what it was like and told everyone why he left the band. Everyone was really shocked because the situation was messed up. It was the first time Jayy had talked about himself in the boudoir instead of jumping in on everyone else's conversations. He was sitting away from Demetrio to keep down any suspicions of them messing around. They were on completely opposite sides of the room from each other. They even discussed his most recent ex as if they were still together and Jayy made a joke about them being together. Erika even made a comment that she thought their chemistry was interesting. She didn't say so, but she knew they were fucking secretly.

In the floor show, Jayy had spikes everywhere. He had wings on his back as well. This challenge was perfect for him. It was everything he'd been living since he was eighteen years old.

Demetrio dressed up similar to Slash with his own twist on it. He gracefully flipped his long purple wig as if the hair were attached to his head. The two of them hoped to be in the top again, but they knew it would come down to the rock show. Considering they were on opposite teams, they figured only one of them would be able to make it.

During critiques, the judges decided Jayy's band was the winner of the challenge. Jayy was a bit worried that Demetrio might be in trouble. He hoped that Demetrio would be able to stay another week. He didn't want to be alone, especially not this early in the competition. Bitqh won the challenge and Jayy was a bit disappointed that he didn't win, but he was just happy to be safe.

Demetrio was frustrated that he was in the bottom because Kendra ruined their group by not showing up to rehearsal. James was safe from the extermination as well as Abhora, and it pissed Demetrio off that he couldn't be safe. He wasn't ready to leave yet, or really at all.

For the extermination challenge, Demetrio and Kendra had to get tattoos. Demetrio was willing to do whatever it took to stay in the competition. It was his tattoo, but he didn't care anymore. He decided to get his tattoo on his ass, which he thought Jayy would appreciate. He got a tattoo that said "slut" and had the Dragula logo under it.

"Jayy," Demetrio said as he returned to the room. "I survived and I'm back."

"Oh thank god," Jayy breathed a sigh of relief. "So that means Kendra went home?"

"Yep," Demetrio smiled and sat on Jayy's lap. "We had to get tattoos."

"What did you get?"

"Slut and the Dragula logo," Demetrio laughed. "I got it on my ass."

"Oh," Jayy kissed Demetrio's cheek. "Let me see it."

Demetrio stood up and pulled down his pants before laying on the bed. Jayy nodded his approval and ran his fingers across it.

"It looks good on you, baby," Jayy smacked his other ass cheek.

Demetrio sat up and moved in close to Jayy. Their lips met and Jayy pulled Demetrio into his lap. Demetrio grinded on him, making Jayy moan quietly.

"Can I do something for you?" Demetrio asked.

"What is it?" Jayy asked.

Demetrio stood up and got down on his knees in front of Jayy. "Let me suck your dick, baby."

"Alright," Jayy leaned back on his hands. "Go for it."

Demetrio wasted no time pulling Jayy's pants off. He took Jayy into his mouth and used both of his hands as well. Jayy grabbed onto Demetrio's long hair and tried his best to sit still. With Demetrio's expert tongue skills, it didn't take long at all for Jayy to cum.

"Your turn," Jayy finally let go of Demetrio's hair.

"I have an idea," Demetrio leaned forward and rested his elbows on Jayy's legs.

Jayy tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Let me throat fuck you," Demetrio smirked.

"Bossy today, huh?" Jayy laughed. "But yeah, let's do it."

Jayy lay back on the bed and Demetrio climbed on top of him. Demetrio pressed his lips against Jayy's, kissing him roughly. Jayy took his shirt off because he didn't want Demetrio to get his cum on it.

Demetrio moved up Jayy' body and Jayy sat up slightly. Jayy opened his mouth and Demetrio slipped his cock inside. Demetrio put his hands on the side of Jayy's face and thrusted in and out. Jayy moaned, sending vibrations up Demetrio's cock. Jayy grabbed Demetrio's ass and he suddenly came down Jayy's throat.

"Fuck," Demetrio said as he pulled away and lay down beside Jayy. "I hope this never ends."

"It won't unless one of us gets eliminated," Jayy laughed. "But there's a good chance we will."

"Don't say that," Demetrio sighed and grabbed his hand. "We could both make it to the end."

Jayy pressed his lips against Demetrio's softly. "You have too much confidence in us, but I like it."


	8. Chapter 8

Jayy hugged James as he joined the other queens on set. He was still fighting any suspicions that he was with Demetrio in any manner.

"I think Kendra is done," James said as they discussed the extermination.

"Well yeah," Jayy chimed in. "She was wearing like a Halloween wall decor on her head."

Everyone hollered at the insult before going back to discussing who went home. Everyone was absolutely sure that Demetrio was still around. Jayy was the only one who knew for sure that Demetrio was still in the competition. They turned around to see him walking in and he immediately went to Jayy and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're back," Jayy said as if he didn't already know.

Just as Demetrio finished showing off his ass tattoo, a message about the challenge appeared on the screen. They not only had to dress as aliens, but they also had to give birth to an alien baby.

"Did you guys like," James came up to Jayy and Demetrio in the boudoir. "Plan similar color schemes?"

"No," Demetrio said and everyone started screaming in the background.

Jayy laughed. "She's been holding onto that all day."

"Shady," Demetrio said.

James tapped Jayy on the back and it pissed him off because he didn't like people digging into his personal life. No one would let go of him and Demetrio no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"I don't like being fucking hit," Jayy groaned and huffed.

"I didn't mean to hit you like that," James defended himself. "Jesus. Sorry two hours of sleep and not working on your costume enough got you this far. Shit."

"You got the wrong fucking bitch," Jayy raised his voice.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," James scoffed. "For real. Girl, we are cool there is no reason to be hating on me."

"You don't need to smack somebody to get your fucking point across is my point," Jayy was starting to very aggravated. Demetrio didn't know whether to jump in or leave it alone.

"It wasn't…" James took a deep breath. "Okay."

"You talking is a smack in itself," Demetrio finally jumped in, tired of James antagonizing Jayy.

Demetrio took Jayy outside to get him out of the heat of the argument.

"It's too early in the morning to even start shit right now," Jayy sighed. "I don't let fucking nobody lay hands on me though. Like, I will go home if I have to beat somebody's ass, I don't care."

"It's moral and principle," Jayy continued. "You don't have to put your hands on someone to make a fucking point."

"I heard though," Demetrio said as Jayy lit a cigarette. "That you got sad in the back when I was in the bottom."

"Yeah," Jayy smiled. "I am not, like, an emotional person at all. My emotions are silly, stoned, and sometimes really pissed."

They both laughed before Jayy continued explaining. "But sad is never anything that comes to… It never surfaces, not even in front of people."

"It's really hard to shed a tear," Demetrio agreed. "Should we get back inside, I guess?"

"Yes," Jayy sighed. "Soak in misery with the rest of them."

"Let's try not to kill anyone," Demetrio said, making Jayy laugh. They got up and headed back inside.

"Wait, Demetrio," Jayy said just as they were about to reach the boudoir. 

"Yeah?" Demetrio turned to face Jayy.

Jayy grabbed his face and kissed him. "That's just in case one of us goes home today."

"We won't," Demetrio said softly.

"We may not," Jayy shrugged. "But I just have a weird feeling about today."

"It's gonna be okay, Jayy," Demetrio put his hands on Jayy's hips. "And if its not, the other will just have to win to avenge whoever goes home's elimination."

~~~

The birthing videos were a lot of screaming and reptile noises followed by fake alien babies coming out. At the end of it all, Jayy somehow ended up in the extermination. He'd felt it coming before the challenge even started. Demetrio was distraught. He couldn't do anything, but he didn't want Jayy to go home.

Jayy seemed to give up on the extermination challenge. He tried to be funny about it, but it just came off as giving up. The Boulets were not impressed, and they decided to send him home.

Demetrio wasn't allowed in the room while Jayy packed, and he knew it meant he was going home. Demetrio tried to hold it together in front of the others, but once he was alone, he cried himself to sleep. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to win for Jayy.

~~~

Jayy tried not to cry on the way home, but he didn't want to leave Demetrio there alone. They'd become even closer during the competition than they had while living together at home. He was still denying feelings for Demetrio, but they were there whether he wanted them to be or not.

Once Jayy was back at home, he curled up in bed and stayed there for the rest of the night. He didn't even bother unpacking his things. He just wanted to curl up and cry without Demetrio in his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Victoria," Erika made her way over to Demetrio as they walked onto the set. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it now," Demetrio avoided eye contact so he wouldn't cry again. The others didn't know Jayy was gone yet.

When Abhora and Erika returned, everyone was shocked. They all thought Jayy was gonna make it to the end with Demetrio.

"Now I know what's wrong with Victoria," Erika whispered to James as they headed to the boudoir. "They sent her boyfriend home."

"How are you holding up now that Dahli is not here?" Erika asked Demetrio. "Because I know you guys were close."

"I would not even think for a second that she was gonna go," Demetrio said sadly. "The whole time we were like 'we're top three, bitches. We're top three.'"

After talking a lot of shit back and forth, Demetrio and James ended up in an argument with Abhora. Demetrio was pissed and depressed that Jayy was gone over Abhora.

Demetrio's scream queen episode was someone coming to help him with the fire and then murdering him with an axe. He hoped his performance would be enough to get him a win. For Jayy.

Bitqh won the scream queens challenge, which kinda pissed Demetrio off. Then, the Boulets decided it would be the perfect time to ask the bottom three some questions. This included Demetrio, Abhora, and Erika. Demetrio was nervous about what they would ask him.

Abhora asked if she'd had any sexual relations with anyone in the cast. She said no, and Demetrio hoped that they wouldn't ask him the same question. If he did, he would deny everything he'd done with Jayy. In the shower, on their beds, everything.

Unfortunately, Demetrio was not safe from questioning about their relationship. He was asked if he had sexual relations with anyone in the cast. He denied it all. The Boulets then told them they'd have to answer all the questions again with a lie detector test. Demetrio knew he wouldn't be able to escape the truth anymore.

All three of the bottom queens were asked the same question about their cast members. Erika and Abhora showed they told the truth about not hooking up with each other. Demetrio, however, was shown to be lying. Now everyone knew he'd had sex with Jayy. Not just everyone in the cast, but soon everyone in the world would know. Erika ended up being the one eliminated, and Demetrio was glad he survived another week. He refused to go home without the crown.

Back in his room that night, he lay in bed unable to fall asleep. He just kept thinking about Jayy. His mind was a montage of all the times they'd had sex in that same hotel room.

"Shit," Demetrio sighed. "Now I'm horny."

Demetrio pulled down his pants just enough that he could pull his cock out. He stroked it slowly at first, then he sped up a bit. He closed his eyes, imagining that he was fucking Jayy. Demetrio got close to the edge and stopped. He wanted to cum, but he wasn't sure it was right without Jayy there. 

Demetrio slowly got himself to the edge again and stopped. He let out a whine of frustration. He rolled onto his stomach and stacked two pillows in front of him. He slid his dick between them and fucked the pillows until he reached the edge once again. He pulled out and lay back down, deciding not to let himself cum tonight. He eventually was able to forget how horny he was and fell asleep.

~~~

Jayy spent his first night alone in the apartment since moving in and his first night without sex in a week. His first full day alone was no better. He didn't realize just how much he'd fallen for Demetrio on Dragula. He wanted him to win, but he also really wanted him to come back home. 

While he was still in the competition, Jayy had given his number to a few of the others. It was no surprise when he got a text from an unknown number.

Erika: hey girl it's Erika. I just got home

Jayy: damn girl

Erika: Victoria misses you. She was really sad this last challenge

Jayy: trust me, I miss her too

Erika: are you guys a thing? I thought she had a boyfriend

Jayy: honestly, they broke up about a month before she went on the show, but no one really knew that but me

Erika: so what about you

Jayy: it's just a friends with benefits thing

Erika: are you sure? I mean I already knew you guys were having sex, but you're really close with her

Jayy: we live together. We're best friends

Erika: alright, I'll leave it alone. But once the show airs, everyone will know you guys fucked

Jayy: what are you talking about?

Erika: we had to take a lie detector test. She denied having sex with you and the guy said she was lying. I already knew it anyhow because Abhora and I lived next to you and we could hear you every night

Jayy: Jesus Christ. No point trying to hide it anymore

Erika: you shouldn't have hid it anyway. We would've understood.

Jayy: do you think she'll be with anyone else now that I'm gone?

Erika: well she's friends with James, but I doubt it's anything like you. She misses you too much to even think about it.

Jayy: good. I hope she wins

Erika: she definitely has a good chance

Jayy: I'm gonna go to bed, but feel free to text me tomorrow.

Erika: goodnight

Jayy lay his phone down and sighed. He was glad to hear Demetrio missed him just as much as he was missing Demetrio. He would give anything to see him tonight, but he knew he couldn't. Jayy closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

No one was surprised to see Demetrio return the next morning, but most of them were surprised that Abhora returned over Erika. The Boulets told them they'd be dressing for a gothic wedding. Then, they pretended Jayy was coming back. Demetrio's heart raced, his hopes up for just a second before the Boulets told him it was a joke.

In the boudoir, all the remaining contestants discussed how they felt about the Boulets pretending that Dahli was back. Abhora said that it probably shook Demetrio more than anyone else because of the lie detector thing. Demetrio got pissed at that and told her it was none of her fucking business what they did behind closed doors. James and Erika were his friends, but Jayy was his everything and he missed him dearly.

Demetrio's gothic wedding look was a hit with the judges. His bouquet had a head in it, which wowed them. However, Abhora was picked as the winner over him. This pissed Demetrio off and he wanted to go home. If he couldn't win any more challenges, he didn't see a point in being there.

Abhora was told that she was up for extermination despite being the winner of the challenge. It made Demetrio feel a bit better as he left the stage.

Back in his room that night, Demetrio thought about Jayy once again. He couldn't help but pull out his hard cock and rub it. Just as the night before, he decided to edge himself a few times before giving up for the night. He couldn't wait to get back home and unload on him.

~~~

Jayy found that being home alone was boring. It used to not bother him until he moved in with Demetrio. Now he couldn't imagine ever being without him, and sleeping alone was torture. He wondered how Demetrio was fairing without him there. His phone dinged and he looked to see who texted him.

Erika: how are you holding up

Jayy: I'm alright, I guess

Erika: still missing Victoria

Jayy: always

Erika: she'll be home after she wins

Jayy: hey would you wanna come over

Erika: what for?

Jayy: being home alone sucks

Erika: alright. Just tell me where and I'll be there soon

Jayy: here's the address

Jayy moved his pity party from the bedroom to the living room. He sat on the couch and waited for Erika to arrive. There was a knock on the door and he quickly got up to answer it.

"Hi," Jayy smiled as he opened the door.

Erika hugged him and stepped inside. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too," Jayy headed back over to the couch. "Come sit with me."

"Alright," Erika sat down next to Jayy on the couch.

"How was the one challenge you were there before I left?" Jayy asked.

"Wild," Erika laughed. "Everyone found out you were fucking Victoria. Abhora and I had to admit that we kissed. I had to tell everyone I've been attracted to a family member before."

"You kissed Abhora?" Jayy asked, laughing. "Dear god."

"Yeah, we did," Erika smiled and shrugged. "But it's not like you and Victoria weren't fucking every night."

"Every single night," Jayy cackled. "And it was a good fucking too. Could you and Abhora really hear us?"

"Oh yeah," Erika nodded. "I think that's why Abhora and I ended up kissing. We thought maybe we'd try it too. We just couldn't get into it, so that was all that happened."

"Damn," Jayy said. "You could've gotten laid on set like me, but you didn't."

"Oh well," Erika shrugged. "Instead I got to hear Victoria moaning 'Jayy, I'm gonna cum.' every night."

Jayy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're both tops and we switch so it wasn't even like that. Sometimes I fucked her and sometimes she fucked me."

"Was that happening before you came to Dragula too?" Erika asked. "Or did you become closer than friends during the competition."

"We fucked once here," Jayy explained. "The night before we left for the show. It could've happened more than that, but I was teasing her for a while before I finally gave in and fucked her."

"Oh wow," Erika said. "I didn't imagine you were such a tease."

"She deserved it," Jayy said, laughing. "All she ever talked about was how horny I made her. I wanted it just as bad, but I had to teach her a lesson."

"I didn't imagine Victoria was like that," Erika giggled. "I would've expected it more from you."

"Trust me," Jayy smiled. "I am, but Victoria is horny on another level."

"Have you been, you know," Erika sat up and faced Jayy. "Thinking about her since you've been here alone."

"I haven't," Jayy shrugged. "But I'm sure she has."

"Interesting," Erika nodded in understanding.

"Why are you so interested in us?" Jayy asked.

"Why did you ask me to come over?" Erika asked rather than answering his question.

"Because," Jayy turned towards the other queen. "I'm lonely without my roommate."

"You mean," Erika leaned in slightly. "Your sex toy."

"Exactly that," Jayy laughed. "I haven't had a hole in days."

"And what about it?" Erika smirked. Jayy's image of Erika being innocent was quickly fading.

"Do you wanna see something?" Jayy asked, making intense eye contact with Erika.

"What is it?" Erika asked.

Jayy pulled down his gym shirts and his cock popped up. He gave it a couple strokes before looking up at Erika.

"Mmm," Erika nodded her approval. "That's nice, baby."

Jayy grabbed Erika's hand. "You can touch it if you want to."

"What would Victoria say about that?" Erika smirked and Jayy's eyes went dark.

"Victoria isn't here," Jayy said. "And I need someone to make me feel literally anything."

"Fine," Erika shrugged. "If it's a handie you want, that's what you'll get."

Erika let Jayy guide her hand to his dick and she rubbed it slowly at first. Jayy sat back against the couch and closed his eyes. Erika leaned over and blew on his cock, making him moan. She pulled her hand away, not wanting him to cum yet.

"Why did you stop?" Jayy opened his eyes.

"I'm not done yet," Erika said. "Just let me take care of you."

Erika stroked him fast, pulling away every time he was about to cum. He groaned in frustration, jerking his hips forward to try and feel anything at all.

"You sure you don't want me to ride you?" Erika asked. "My hole is tight and ready for you." 

"Fuck," Jayy groaned. "Victoria would kill me."

"Oh and she won't kill you for getting a handie?" Erika couldn't help but laugh.

"Fuck off," Jayy panted, needing to release. "Just finish me."

Erika stroked him hard and fast yet again. She pulled away and he whined, wanting it to be over. Erika blew on him gently and his cock twitched. She blew on him again and he shot cum on her face. She pulled back in surprise and stroked him through the rest of his climax.

"Shit," Erika bit her lip. "I thought you would hold out longer than that."

"It's not like Victoria and I have been focusing on stamina," Jayy said. "We fuck until we cum and that's it."

"Fair," Erika shrugged. "It's too bad. I could've had a lot of fun torturing you."

"I could do something for you," Jayy moved closer to her.

"Like what?" Erika asked.

"I could finger you while you jerk off," Jayy smirked. "But only if you want it."

"I do," Erika swallowed hard. "I haven't had sex in so long."

"Lay down," Jayy commanded.

Erika quickly lay back on the couch and spread her legs. Jayy pulled her pants off and threw them on the floor. He leaned down and ran his tongue across her hole a few times. Erika moaned and stroked her dick slowly. Jayy slipped a finger inside and curled it upwards, making Erika let out a high pitched whine. He slipped in a second finger and thrust them in and out quickly.

When Erika felt she was about to cum, she let go of her cock and tried her best to hold off as Jayy continued fucking her with his fingers. Her cock twitched a few times, but she didn't cum.

"Fuck," Erika moaned. "I almost came."

"You've been practicing, I see," Jayy laughed. "It takes talent not to cum when you're being pounded."

"I'll do it again," Erika started stroking her cock once again. 

Jayy curled his fingers up and Erika let go of her cock. She let out a shrill whine, jerking her hips upwards. 

"Just cum already," Jayy pulled his fingers out.

"Not yet," Erika leaned her head back. "I need more."

Jayy slipped his fingers back in and Erika moaned as he thrusted them in and out. She stroked her dick slowly, just focusing on how good she felt. She felt herself get close and pulled away. Before she could stop him, Jayy grabbed her cock and stroked her until she shot a huge load of cum.

"Holy fuck," Erika moaned and panted. "That was so strong."

"It was a lot of cum," Jayy laughed. "I can't even imagine how it felt."

"So good," Erika took a deep breath. "I needed that so much."

"Maybe Abhora should've fucked you after all," Jayy teased. "Then you wouldn't have had so much pent up sexual need."

"That's how Victoria will feel once she gets home," Erika laughed. "She'll need you to fuck her hard."

"And I will," Jayy smirked. "I'll fuck her until she can't walk."

"Good," Erika said. "You both need that."

"That's all I needed from you," Jayy laughed and threw her pants at her. "You can get out of my apartment now.

Erika shrugged and put her pants back on. "Maybe we could do this again."

"If Victoria doesn't come home soon," Jayy said. "I might let you do more than give me a handie."

"As long as she won't kill me," Erika laughed. "I'll do anything you want."


	11. Chapter 11

Demetrio and the others in the top four sat in the boudoir together. The Boulets soon arrived and told them they'd be taking a trip to Wasteland Weekend. On the car ride, Demetrio fell asleep on James's shoulder.

Demetrio woke up when they arrived at the festival. He let his hair down for the first time in the whole competition. He wanted it to flow in the wind as they rode around in open air vehicles.

They talked about everyone they missed, and Demetrio mentioned missing Jayy. Bitqh made a comment about Jayy and Demetrio being more than friends, which Demetrio laughed at but didn't respond.

The photoshoot went well and Demetrio felt good about what he did. He felt confident that he was making it to the final three. Vander came to visit them in their tent and they talked for a while. They were each nervous, but Demetrio wanted to make it to the end for Jayy.

The four of them had to go on stage and do a group lip sync number. Demetrio had a lot of fun with it. He wasn't exactly used to performing for a crowd of straight people in the middle of a desert.

The judges loved him, but James won. Demetrio was so tired of losing challenges. He didn't think he could win the whole thing when he was the only one with just one challenge win. He worried he might even be going home. As they expected, all four of them were up for extermination.

They had to fight each other in pairs while flying through the air. Demetrio had to fight James while Bitqh had to fight Abhora. Demetrio silently hoped he wouldn't be the one to go. Thankfully, he was the winner of their pair. It was between James and whoever lost out of the other pair to go home. Demetrio doubted James would go. Demetrio chipped his tooth in the extermination challenge, but he was happy to be moving on to the finale. Demetrio was able to fall asleep that night exhausted and thoroughly edged.

~~~

Jayy was excited to be back for the reunion and when he got back to the hotel room, it was the first time he'd seen Demetrio in almost a week.

"Hey, baby," Jayy smiled as he walked into the room. "I'm back."

Demetrio practically flew out of bed and ran over to hug him. Jayy kissed him softly and pressed their foreheads together.

"Are you still in the competition?" Jayy asked.

Demetrio nodded. "I'm gonna win for you."

"Good," Jayy put his hands on Demetrio's face and rubbed his thumbs across Demetrio's cheeks. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Demetrio leaned him and kissed him, their lips moving together gently. This kiss felt different than any other before.

"I'm ready for this reunion," Jayy sighed. "Let's do it."

~~~

Abhora sat between Demetrio and Jayy at the reunion table. Jayy suspected they would probably be questioned about their relationship.

The first major thing the Boulets asked him was about his extermination challenge. He explained that he cracked under the pressure and ended up going home. He didn't give up, he just went about it the wrong way.

Jayy had to sit back and listen as Kendra states an argument between everyone in her band group, including Demetrio. He didn't say anything, but he didn't like the way Demetrio was being talked to.

The Boulets asked Jayy who he thought should win and he said Demetrio. No one was surprised by his answer even though he said it had nothing to do with their personal relationship.

After the reunion, they headed back to the room together. They got out of drag and Demetrio helped Jayy pack his things. Jayy wasn't ready to leave Demetrio again, but he hoped Demetrio would bring the crown back home after the finale.

"Jayy," Demetrio walked over to him once everything was packed up. "I feel different than I did when we first got here."

"What are you talking about?" Jayy put his hands on Demetrio's hips and pulled him in closer.

"About us," Demetrio sighed. "About you."

"What about me?" Jayy asked.

"When you were gone," Demetrio wrapped his arms around Jayy's neck. "I started to think maybe I actually want to be more than what we are now. And now that you're standing here with me, I know that I have feelings for you."

"I feel it too, Demetrio," Jayy said softly. "But I don't know if I can do it."

"Jayy, please," Demetrio pressed his forehead against Jayy's lightly. "Can you at least make a deal with me?"

"What's the deal?" Jayy asked.

"If I win," Demetrio pressed a quick kiss against his lips. "You have to be my boyfriend."

Jayy laughed softly. "Okay. Deal."

"Good," Demetrio kissed him once again, this time not pulling away for a while.

"You better go win then," Jayy slapped his ass before letting go of him. "Then you can come home to a boyfriend."

"I will," Demetrio laughed. "Now go home. I'll see you when I get back."


	12. Chapter 12

Demetrio's first finale look was a show of stones and hair. He'd never felt more beautiful. His second look was trashy yet still pretty. He made out with a fake dead body as part of his performance. The final look had him in a gown yet again but he looked dead as could be.

Demetrio hoped that all he'd done would give him the win. He needed it for Jayy. For their relationship. He didn't want to lose what they'd built up during filming.

After the floor show, he waited by patiently while the judges deliberated. He wanted more than anything to be and to go home to Jayy. He wanted to be able to call his roommate his new boyfriend. But that would all come down to one announcement.

Sadly, that never happened. Bitqh Puddin won the crown. Demetrio clapped for her on stage, but he was devastated deep down. He didn't know what to say to Jayy when he got home. He just wanted Jayy to love him.

~~~

"I'm home," Demetrio said as he walked through the front door with his luggage.

"So, did you win?" Jayy asked, coming up to him and kissing him.

Demetrio started to cry and he shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

"Demetrio," Jayy wiped the tears from his face. "Don't cry. Please."

"Why not?" Demetrio asked. "I didn't win. You won't be with me now."

"You're gonna be okay," Jayy pulled him into a hug. "It's not the end of the world."

"It feels like it," Demetrio took a deep breath, tears still rolling down his face. "I don't want to be without you."

"You don't want me, Demetrio," Jayy pulled away. "I'm not what you think I am."

"What are you talking about?" Demetrio snifled.

"I was with someone else while you were gone," Jayy explained. "I wasn't even going to tell you if you won. I was just gonna pretend it didn't happen."

"You're lying," Demetrio started crying harder. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"But I did," Jayy said. "I let Erika give me a handjob and then I laid her down on our couch and fingered her ass while she jerked off."

"Stop!" Demetrio cried out. "I don't want to hear any more."

"I told you," Jayy sighed. "I told you I'm different than how you think of me."

"How could you do that to me?" Demetrio sobbed. "And to think I fell for you. I thought Erika was my friend."

"I'm not someone who can be tied down," Jayy shrugged. "I care about you, Demetrio, I really do, but this is why I only ever wanted sex from you."

"You're sick, Jayy," Demetrio backed away from him. "And I don't want you living here anymore."

"Fine," Jayy headed towards his room. "I'll get my shit and go."

"Please do," Demetrio tried to calm himself. "I want you gone tonight."

"I will be," Jayy stood in the hallway. "I promise."

"I can't believe you did this," Demetrio shook his head in disbelief. "On my god damn couch."

"It is what it is," Jayy shrugged and walked off. "You weren't here. I needed it."

"You could've waited," Demetrio followed him. "I waited for you. I didn't have sex with anyone while I was away from you. In fact, all I did was edged myself. I wouldn't even let myself cum without you."

"I never asked you to do any of that, Demetrio," Jayy raised his voice as he started packing boxes. "We weren't even together."

"That's what I wanted," Demetrio cried. "I fell in love with you during filming. I wanted nothing more than for you to be mine."

"I don't feel that way about you," Jayy sat down on his bed. "I never did. I just wanted to fuck you. That's it."

"I don't even wanna be your friend after what you did," Demetrio shook his head. "I never will again."

"That's why I'm leaving," Jayy threw his clothes into boxes. "It's time for me to move on and find someone else to fuck."

"Fuck you," Demetrio wiped tears from his face. "I hate you."

"You just loved me a minute ago," Jayy said. "What happened to that?"

"You broke my heart," Demetrio sniffled and took a deep breath. "And you broke my trust."

"I was only looking for somewhere to live," Jayy shook his head. "Not someone to love. I never wanted that."

"I can't talk to you about this anymore," Demetrio left the room.

Demetrio went to his room and lay down in his bed. He cried until tears would no longer come out. He thought he would come home and everything would be fine. He didn't imagine that he would be looking for a new roommate.

~~~

Demetrio stood in the doorway of the room that once belonged to the man he used to love. They spent nights cuddling there. Kissing. Even sex. He made his way over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

Demetrio wished Jayy was different. He wished he didn't mess around while Demetrio was still filming Dragula. It took a long time after his last relationship to love again, and it only got him fucked over.

All he felt was sadness, but he remembered the good times as well. He remembered laying in bed with Jayy all those nights. Sleeping without him while he was away was torture. But now he knew he would never sleep in the same bed with him again.


End file.
